Field
The present disclosure relates to heart valve delivery systems and methods for loading prosthetic heart valves onto a delivery system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to delivery systems having a rotatable valve retainer.
Background
Diseased or otherwise deficient heart valves can be repaired or replaced using heart valve surgery. Typical heart valve surgeries involve an open-heart surgical procedure that is conducted under general anesthesia, during which the heart is stopped while blood flow is controlled by a heart-lung bypass machine. This type of valve surgery is highly invasive and exposes the patient to a number of potentially serious risks, such as infection, stroke, renal failure, and adverse effects associated with use of the heart-lung machine, for example.
Minimally invasive approaches have been developed to facilitate catheter-based implantation of valve prostheses on the beating heart, intending to obviate the need for the use of classical sternotomy and cardiopulmonary bypass. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,877 to Seguin et al. illustrates a technique and a device for replacing a deficient heart valve by percutaneous route. An expandable prosthetic valve can be compressed about a catheter, inserted inside a lumen within the body, such as the femoral artery, and delivered to a desired location in the heart. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,569 to Nguyen et al. discloses advancing a catheter containing a prosthesis in a retrograde manner through the femoral artery and into the descending aorta, over the aortic arch, through the ascending aorta and inside the defective aortic valve. This procedure can be assisted by fluoroscopic guidance. Once the position of the catheter containing the prosthesis is confirmed, a sheath containing the prosthesis can be moved proximally, allowing the valve prosthesis to self-expand.
With regard to the structure of the heart valve prosthesis itself, U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,569 to Nguyen et al. describes an example prosthesis for percutaneous transluminal delivery. The heart valve prosthesis can have a self-expanding multi-level frame that supports a valve body with a skirt and plurality of leaflets. The frame can be contracted during percutaneous transluminal delivery and expanded to an hourglass shape upon deployment within the native heart valve.
Other techniques for delivering prosthetic heart valves via a catheter include a transapical approach for aortic valve replacement, typically involving the use of an introducer port, i.e., a large-bore overtube, of a trocar. A crimped, framed valve prosthesis reversibly coupled to a delivery catheter can be transcatheterally advanced toward the native valve, where it can be either forcefully deployed using a balloon catheter, or, alternatively, passively deployed using a self-expandable system.
In order to prepare such valve prostheses for implantation, the valve prosthesis can be initially provided in an expanded or uncrimped condition, then crimped or compressed around the catheter until it is as close to the diameter of the catheter as possible. Various methods and devices are available for crimping the valve onto the catheter, which may include hand-held devices or tabletop devices, for example.
Various attachment devices can be used for securing the crimped valve prosthesis onto the catheter. Current attachment devices, however, are generally limited in their configuration and do not provide the ability to customize the attachment location and/or orientation of the valve prosthesis based on the anatomical features of the patient's heart. For example, anatomical analysis of the mitral valve anatomy has shown variation in the position of the A2-P2 scallops from patient to patient. This variation can make it difficult to properly position and load onto a delivery system a prosthetic valve having an asymmetrical cross-section, for example, a prosthetic valve having support arms.